


Storage Closet

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [87]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Drabble, In a closet, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Nachi has the weirdest ideas sometimes. Shun wonders, occasionally, why he indulges his boyfriend.





	Storage Closet

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban

Shun bites the ball of his thumb, stifling a moan, whining faintly deep in his throat. Nachi glances up at him, and pulls off from where he’s got Shun pinned, sucking his cock.

“Don’t hold back,” he says wickedly, and Shun glances down at him, eyes wide.

“But  _Nachi!_ ” Shun whines softly, glancing around the cramped storage closet they’ve secreted themselves in.

“I love when you say my name like that.” Nachi growls softly, with a cocky little smirk. Shun rolls his eyes and bites back a whimper when Nachi returns his attention to Shun’s aching erection. Despite what Nachi wants, Shun wants to not get caught doing this. It’s such a cliche, anyway, he can barely believe Nachi talked him into it.

Nachi does something amazing with his tongue and Shun loses his train of thought, gripping at Nachi’s thick black hair and biting his lip. A soft, stifled moan still slips out.

Suddenly, Shun hears footsteps, and holds his breath. It’s Seiya, arguing about something with Shiryû. At the same time, Nachi redoubles his efforts, actually managing to swallow around Shun. Shun goes slightly cross eyed and light headed staying quiet. It’s a Herculean effort, not made easier by the fact that Shun’s boyfriend is an absolute dick sometimes.

They pass by, and the relief, mixed with the adrenaline of the situation, and the skill of Nachi’s mouth has him coming with a soft whine. He can’t find his words, and tries to tug Nachi away in warning, but Nachi stays out and swallows Shun’s release, making him shiver in mild overstimulation.

Nachi shifts back onto his heels, looking very self satisfied, and Shun rolls his eyes, smiling faintly.

“Yes, yes, you’re very good at that, now can we please just go back to our room?” He hisses, tucking himself away and doing his pants back up with shaky hands. His orgasm has left him quite shaky.

“Aw, you’re not gonna return the favor?” Nachi pouts, standing and pressing close to Shun, nuzzling below his ear. Shun’s grateful for the support of Nachi’s arms around his waist.

He opens his mouth to answer, when the storage closet bursts open. Shun stares at Ichi. Ichi stares back, mouth curling into an unholy smile.

“Hey everyone, guess who I just found necking in a storage closet!” Ichi hollers gleefully at the top of his lungs. Nachi growls, sounding very much like his namesake constellation, and Shun sighs, covering his face with his hands.

Ichi takes off at top speed, and Nachi whips after him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
